Cupcakes
by EveryWordHandwritten
Summary: Alec and Magnus decide a little baking is in order. Well, Magnus decides. Alec just goes with it. Drabble-ish.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just some fluff with which I hope to brighten your Sunday. **

"Right, love, I am starving" Magnus grinned. I wasn't sure if the grin was to soften the blow of his hunger or because he had plans. Being the perfect boyfriend I am I sighed and knowing Magnus I also knew it meant there was some sort of plan.

"And what, my dearest, do you propose we do?" Magnus positively lit up. I must have taken some sort of bait he had laid out for me. _Dear God. _

"Well we could bake" Oh dear God. Dear genuine Gods above in the sky. Baking? Baking with Magnus?

"And what do you propose we bake?" I asked, hesitantly. God knows what sort of ridiculous, exotic, impossible thing he had in mind to bake.

"Well, we could make cupcakes" _Holy good mother of Jesus in the heavens in both. _I was now scared stiff.

"Magnus sweetie, I love you. Dearly. But I don't know if our relationship can withstand the strains of baking with one another." Magnus just grinned at me." Awwww baby. You know I'll love you forever." he said leaning down to kiss me. He tasted so like Magnus that I was pretty sure I could just live of that taste. However, baking with him was probably going to try my nerves more then I was ready for. Ever."Your glitter will get into the mix.""It won't. I swear. There is no way in hell this glitter is coming of me. Unless you try very hard" He said winking in my direction.

"Magnus, what the genuine fuck does that wink even mean?" I was so confused. This baking was not going to be a good idea, but at least it meant Magnus couldn't wink at me at odd times.

"Let's move this party to the kitchen" Magnus sing-songed. Which, I can assure you is extremely petrifying. It would take a lot of poly juice potion to bring me around from that state. Carrying that thought with my downstairs I saw Magnus had planned ahead. Everything was there. Bowls, spoons and other such utensils Isabelle could probably kill with, and probably just by using them for their intended purpose. I shuddered remembering a particularly deadly chicken soup.

"Are you cold, love?" Magnus asked, the concern creeping into his voice was adorable. Not that he ever needed to know that.

"Not at all. Just remembering Isabelle's cooking" Magnus pulled a face. Obviously recalling the evening she cooked for him. I loved the girl but her cooking was shit. There really are no other words.

"Right then, are we using a thousand year old Bane family recipe? Or something you've brought back from your travels?" I was getting excited now. What new and exciting way to make cupcakes was Magnus hiding away? I bet they were insanely good.

"Well," said Magnus, drawing himself up. "I believe, in this day and age, we can, providing our internet connection is in fact working, just Goggle it."

"_Google it?_" I asked incredulously. "Let me just confirm this in my head, okay? You, Magnus Bane, have no idea how to bake cupcakes?"

"Alec, I may be gay and adore glitter but that doesn't make me Delia Smith. I have a vague idea of what is involved but I don't know the finer details of it all." I had to admit, I was in shock. Magnus, was like the King of the Gays. I told him as much and he just smiled, a sweet soft smile and replied "Does that make you my prince?" I blushed a little because, I mean come on now, who wouldn't?

"Always" I said softly, reaching up to kiss my now bedazzled boyfriend. Had I really learnt to accept all that glitter?

"Shall we bake, my love?" Magnus asked. I sighed. I might as well give him what he wanted. God knows what would happen if I didn't.

"We shall, my dear."

Magnus was singing. I have no idea what it was but I had a sneaking suspicion that it was some form of British girl band. There was also a dance to accompany it. Which left me trying to decide if it was ridiculously hot or just plain ridiculous. As my mind was leaning towards ridiculous Magnus handed me an apron. Which was pink. And had butterflies. And bows.

"How about no?" I asked in a way I hoped conveyed my complete and utter disgust with the thing he had just handed me. To be fair, Magnus' apron did not look like an improvement. It was black, with neon glitter. It really highlighted just how dependant Magnus was on glitter.

"Oh come on Alec. It'll bring out your eyes" he laughed, batting his own golden-green eyes at me in some vain attempt to put on an apron I was fairly certain my mother owned.

"I will wear it" I started, only to be interrupted by an attack that I think was meant to be a hug. "On the condition that you, Magnus dear, wear no glitter for two hours tomorrow." The look on his face was heart breaking. Well it would have been if he wasn't clutching that preposterous apron. "Come on now love, you have to admit, you do have a touch of an obsession with glitter"

"Fine Alec. No glitter for two hours. Now put on the fecking apron."

"Fecking? Magnus I don't think that's quite the word you want there" I laughed.

"Nope, I definitely meant fecking. It's Irish you uncultured swine" He replied putting on an air of a well travelled and cultured human being who would never laugh their way through a ballet recital of Snow White. "Now measure out the flour and what not.""And what is it you plan on doing exactly?" I could already see where this was going.

"As the artiste in this relationship, I shall be supervising until such a time as a position in decorating comes up." He continued with an air of superiority. "I guess you could say you're the muscle power here Alec, dear" He laughed at my expression.

"Oh, I see how it is now Magnus. You only want me for my body." I feigned hurt and then picked up some flour and blew it in his general direction. It went in his hair. I was so screwed. "Magnus, you know I love you, right?"

"Oh it is on Alec Lightwood. It is so on."Was all he replied. I panicked and ran round the table. Magnus just laughed. "Not yet Alec. Now," he whispered in my ear. I am ashamed to admit I jumped about eight foot in the air. I hated that he could sneak up on me like that. No I didn't. I loved it, no one could sneak up on me but Magnus. "Get to mixing my little dogsbody"

When I eventually made a batter that came up to Magnus' standards I began putting them in their little cases. This was actually kind of relaxing. I had almost forgotten that Magnus was going to do something horrible to me at some point today. I knew what was coming as soon as I came up from the oven and face to face with the decorating tools. Butter cream icing, hundred and thousands and, _oh dear God where did he even find that?_, edible fucking glitter.

"Magnus, you know I love you" I tried in a vain attempt to stop the oncoming storm that was inevitably coming my way."Mhmm" was the only reply. Then all hell broke loose. I had already accepted that the glitter would end up on some part of me. What I did not expect was that half the bowl of butter cream would end up on my face also. And then I was rugby onto the kitchen floor.

"Alec dear, why oh why are you wearing all that frosting? Although you do look good in glitter" he ginned and leaned down to the mess he had made off of me. And just like that the baking was forgotten about.

I did love baking with Magnus.

**I know this one is kind of different to **_**Hands **_**but I am okay with that.**


End file.
